beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Planned to Become the Mother
is chapter 5 of the Beelzebub manga. VOMIC adaptations of the chapter were aired as weekly segments of the Japanese variety show Sakiyomi Jan Bang! in the first two weeks of September 2010 and released online on October 15, 2010 on Shueisha's VOMIC website. Summary In a dream, Oga finds himself lying in a sea of water. Thinking Beelzebub wet his bed, he tries to wake up to spank him. Having woken up, he finds himself in his room, now flooded. As Oga tries to figure out what had happened, the water pours out of his house through an open window on a rainy day. Standing on the window sill, Hilda informs Oga that he slept in Beelzebub’s blessed urine. Apparently, his urination season has arrived, in which his relieving will flood the town and destroy crops, the first step of destroying humans. Oga rushes to fix the problem. Furuichi comes to Oga’s house to find water dripping out his window. Oga explains to him what had happened. Beelzebub is seen shivering with his genitals tied up. Not knowing what to do, Oga calls for everyone to rip out their brains. Hilda scoffs the “off-topic conversation” and is more concerned over which town to sink. Enraged, Oga tells him to stop talking and do push-ups. Furuichi claims he has no responsibility for Beelzebub and that he doesn’t want to think of any good ideas to take care of him. Oga tries to woo him, but Furuichi feels more annoyed. Frustrated, Oga scolds him for thinking it’s okay for the entire country to be flooded, to which Furuichi scolds him back and tells him to put a diaper on Beelzebub. Realizing his idea, Oga rushes out with Beelzebub to get diapers and leaves Furuichi to take care of and restore his house. Furuichi, not even sure if diapers will solve the problem, asks Hilda to help him clean Oga’s house. Trying to act cool, he tries to sympathize with Hilda for the work involved in raising Beelzebub. However, this backfires as Hilda takes offense at his interpretation of raising Beelzebub as “work”. Furuichi is surprised at her scolding, having expected a light conversation on the burdens of raising Beelzebub. Hilda is offended at her existence as a servant demon being taken as merely “work” and flies off to catch up with Oga. She recalls the Great Demon Lord commanding her to be his mother. At the store, Oga is frustatingly helping Beelzebub try on diapers. He puts one over his head, instead of through his legs. He takes the open packs of diapers and Beelzebub to the cashier, whom warns him not to take store goods and open them. Midway through telling him, the cashier, revealed to be Natsume, recognizes Oga and helps him pick up the diapers. He mentions that Kanzaki will take a month to heal. A flashback of Kanzaki shows him having landed on a bush after Oga punched him off the school window. Hilda, still finding him to be hostile, draws out her sword. Natsume mentions that Oga has officially beaten a Tōhōshinki of Ishiyama. Walking away, he warns Oga that he’ll be busier from now on and wishes him good luck. While Oga tries to figure out who he just met, Hilda accidentally lunges her sword at Beelzebub, causing the tie around his genitals to break and set his urination off. The force of Beelzebub’s urination is so strong, he flies backwards, but he is still caught by Oga in time. Annoyed at the tie having broken already, and finally noticing Hilda, she tells her to do something. People around the flooding store begin chasing after Oga, wondering what’s going on with him and the flooding. Hilda offers to take the two out into the ocean. Flying on Ak-Baba with Oga and Oga, she tells the Great Demon Lord in thought of how she still can’t seem to understand Oga. Oga asks her why she didn’t offer to fly Beelzebub out into the ocean from the beginning, to which Hilda tells him to shut up or fall. Back at Oga’s home, Furuichi encounters Oga’s parents, shocked at what they find. Enraged, they ask him what happened. Characters in order of appearance #Tatsumi Oga (dream) #Beelzebub IV #Hilda #Takayuki Furuichi #Great Demon Lord (flashback) #Shintarō Natsume #Hajime Kanzaki (flashback) #Ak-Baba #Oga's father #Oga's mother Navigation Category:Chapters